grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Sieghart/Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser
Description "History's legendary genius gladiator." Main Info *'Name:' Ercnard Sieghart *'Age:' 759 (Grand Chase), 761 (Twelve Disciples) *'Hobbies:' Living comfortably9. Ercnard Sieghart. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015), free life *'Likes:' Relaxation; being pampered by his servants, teasing his descendants and his friends *'Dislikes:' Training, walking, and running, Ashtaroth *'Weakness:' Being teased about his age Sieghart was born around the 800th anniversary of his kingdom as the 35th successor of the Sieghart family. He was considered to be one of the most talented gladiators of all time, even amongst the Sieghart family, the gladiators of the Kanavan kingdom. There are stories in the royal family history book detailing Sieghart's numerous battles against the monsters, even at a young age. While traveling through the ancient ruins on a journey to Archimedia, Sieghart was attacked by powerful monsters, leaving him in a critical state. Sieghart was later found by Kounat's Highlander troops, who rescued him from the ancient ruins. The Highlanders granted Sieghart immortality, taught him how to use his new powers, and how to fight as a Highlander. However, when Sieghart was saved from near death, he left clues to the whereabouts of the Highlanders and their training grounds. Ashtaroth quickly discovered these clues, allowing him to locate their base and destroy the Highlanders. Sieghart, who lost all of his mentors and brothers due to this mistake, now scours Aernas for any trace of Ashtaroth, vowing revenge on him. Coordi - Wonderland ??? Acquisition *'Shop': Can be purchased in Guild Point Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Exclusive Weapon Gladiator Blade The blade that has become a legend along with the prodigy gladiator. No matter how powerful a sword is, one cannot simply defeat a master swordsman relying on the blade itself. A swordsman of my caliber would be able to match any normal human with just a piece of branch. Amongst the many who resent me for being lazy, there's this one Asmodian magic user that claims to become the Creator or something. Against those kinds of foes though, I definitely do need a good blade. This sword was crafted by a master craftsman whom throughout his life refined and enhanced the blade continuously to suit my needs perfectly. This blade is like an extension of my body. No other blade would be able to draw out my full potential as this does. Don't you think this is the perfect sword for me? Skills Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Collections Trivia *In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, Sieghart's portrait appears to be shorter than the other members of Grand Chase even though he is supposed to be the tallest character according to the Naver blog. **In his Wonderland portrait, the height has been visually adjusted which made Sieghart look much taller in comparison. Gallery Grand Chase for kakao Sieghart 01.png|'Highlander' portrait. Grand Chase for kakao Sieghart 02.png|'Legendary Swordsman' portrait. SieghartCoordi.png|'Sieghart in Wonderland' Coordi portrait. kakaosieghartdefault.png|'Highlander' expression system. kakaosieghartss.png|'Legendary Swordsman' expression system. IconHero-Sieghart-5.png|'Highlander' icon. IconHero-Sieghart-6.png|'Legendary Swordsman' icon. IconHero-Sieghart-Wonderland.png|'Sieghart in Wonderland' Coordi icon. EF Sieghart Face 01.png EF Sieghart Face 02.png 그랜드체이스 for kakao Sieghart Chibi.png|Sieghart's chibi portrait. Gcfkupdatesieghart.png Sprites sieghart-5-1.png sieghart-5-2.png sieghart-5-3.png sieghart-5-4.png sieghart-6-1.png sieghart-6-2.png sieghart-6-3.png sieghart-6-4.png sieghart-wonderland-1.png sieghart-wonderland-2.png sieghart-wonderland-3.png sieghart-wonderland-4.png Videos 第3回 キャラクターボイスクイズ|Character Voice Quiz #3 - Sieghart. キャラクター紹介 4：ジークハート|Character Introduction #4 - Sieghart, dubbed by Junji Majima. Quotes *''"Even after 600 years, my popularity hasn't cooldown."'' *''"Shall we go together?"'' *''"Will you go too?"'' *''"Me? Since I don't age of course it's the same."'' *''"I'm all grown up? I'm going to keep growing. Maybe upwards... or sideways..."'' *''"It felt like a million years waiting for you."'' *''"Heh. I'm going to have fun teasing Elesis when she becomes an old granny."'' *''"There's just something I need to do..."'' *''"First off, you really can't the demons."'' *''"I... have this feeling like... I've seen you somewhere..."'' *''"You've grown up during the time I haven't seen you..."'' *''"Saying that makes me feel a bit shy..."'' *''"Ashtaroth... I'm sure at that time..."'' *''"Hohoho. No need to stop the compliments."'' *''"What's the time here?"'' *''"It felt like a million years waiting for you."'' *''"Elf... What did you do exactly?"'' *''"Dio? I was going easy on him. He wouldn't even be an opponent if I were to be serious."'' *''"If I could turn back time... I would save them even if it meant I would die."'' *''"Immortal being...? I'm just a monster that doesn't age."'' *''"Hm? I have this feeling I've seen you somewhere..."'' *''"Man... You really are..."'' *''"Is Elesis not here yet?"'' *''"Since I said I'll win... Wanna fight again?"'' *''"I'll explain later."'' *''"Yo! It's been a while."'' *''"Heh, of course, I'm perfect."'' *''"The name is Ercnard Sieghart, but just call me Sieghart."'' *''"What am I... doing now...? Mm... That's..."'' *''"Oh... You didn't have to..."'' *''"Wait, don't turn it off yet!"'' *''"An old man?! You fool. Watch how you speak to me."'' *''"Perfect looks... Perfect sword skills... What more could you want?"'' *''"Don't worry. Just believe in me!"'' References Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank SR Category:Assault Type Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Aernas' Heroes __FORCETOC__